Omoide no Hotondo
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: "Benar, hampir seluruh kenangan ini adalah kenangan bersamamu." setelah beberapa bulan sejak perpisahan itu, akhirnya Minami menelepon Atsuko untuk membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi apa begini saja cukup untuk melepas kerinduan mereka? AtsuMina fanfic. Not Yuri.


Seorang gadis dengan rambut sepundak, memasuki kamarnya yang begitu gelap. Tangan kirinya meraba-raba tembok untuk menemukan tombol yang dapat memberikan cahaya lampu untuknya. Setelah lampu menyala, dia bisa melihat kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan. Kebetulan tadi pagi dia berangkat terlalu siang, sehingga lupa untuk tak membereskan kamarnya.

Dia berjalan sembari menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan mantel yang dia kenakan pun dilepas dan ditaruh begitu saja dekat tas. Dia berdiam diri memandang dirinya di cermin, dilihatnya wajahnya yang tampak kusam dan lelah. Menghela napas sebentar, dan dia segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit dia habiskan untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya dia berganti baju dengan piyama dan kembali berdiri di depan cermin. Dia melihat kembali pada wajahnya. Cukup lama dia memandang dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu bergeser ke arah jendela. Tirai berwarna abu-abu yang membingkai jendela itu dia tarik dan nampaklah pemandangan Tokyo di malam hari. Dilihatnya ke atas langit yang kelam, ada bulan yang bersinar terang. Beberapa lama ini, dia jarang memandangi bulan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi sampai malam. Bahkan sekedar membuka kunci jendela pun nyaris tak pernah dia lakukan.

Di saat-saat memandangi bulan, gadis itu —Takahashi Minami— teringat akan sesuatu. Segera dia mengambil tas yang dia taruh di atas meja tadi dan merogoh-rogoh benda yang ada di dalamnya. Mencari ponsel berwarna hitam. Setelah menemukannya dia segera menekan beberapa digit nomor. Ah, dia masih saja ingat dengan urutan nomor-nomor itu. Ditekannya tombol dial dan benda itu dia dekatkan ke telinga. Mendengarkan nada sambung sampai teleponnya diangkat oleh si lawan bicara.

"Halo?" suara di seberang menyapa.

Minami tersenyum. Suaranya masih saja sama…

"Halo. Kau belum tidur?" sapanya.

Terdengar suara memekik di seberang telepon, "Minami! Sudah lama setelah terakhir kali kau meneleponku."

Benar, bahkan Minami sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar suara ini. Yang pasti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia baru sadar bahwa semua kegiatannya benar-benar menyita waktu. Bahkan pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya suara itu.

Minami mengangguk, "baik. Kau sendiri… Atsuko?"

…

.

**OMOIDE NO HOTONDO**

©Amaya Ryuuki

**AKB48** © Yasushi Akimoto  
Omoide no Hotondo © Yasushi Akimoto, Shinya Sumida, and Daisuke Kahara

Genre: **Friendship **— Poetry

**AtsuMina** pairing. **Just** Friendship not **Yuri**

.

…

"Aku baik. Selalu seperti itu." Balas Atsuko.

Terakhir kali yang Minami ingat, apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Atsuko bukanlah sesuatu yang baik-baik saja. Perpisahan hari itu… Ah, sudahlah. Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu. Mungkin Atsuko sekarang sudah merasakan kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan. Seharusnya sama halnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Minami hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dan mengobrol, dia menjadi tak dapat menemukan topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Bahkan dia tahu senyumannya sekarang tak dapat diketahui oleh lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Syukurlah." Hanya itu yang terucapkan.

Hening menghampiri pembicaraan mereka. Tak ada salah seorang yang berniat membuat suasana tak canggung kembali.

"Ah, Minami kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Atsuko kemudian.

"Melihat bulan." Jawab Minami spontan.

"Benar juga, dulu kita selalu melihat bulan sambil bertelepon seperti ini ya? Haha, banyak sekali yang kita bicarakan saat itu." Kata Atsuko kemudian. Terdengar suara tawa kecil di sana.

Atsuko benar, dulu mereka memang saling menelepon sambil memandangi bulan di malam hari. Lewat jendela kamar masing-masing. Membicarakan berbagai hal. Padahal seharian mereka bekerja bersama tapi tetap saja malam hari ada hal yang membuat mereka tak bisa cukup bicara satu-dua jam.

"Kau sedang melihat bulan sekarang?" tanya Minami. Berharap apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang juga dipikirkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Meskipun pemandangannya berbeda." Balas Atsuko.

Tentu. Apa yang selama ini mereka lihat bersama adalah pemandangan yang berbeda. Bersamaan namun tak sama. Dan selalu seperti itu setiap malam. Membuat sebuah kenangan indah yang bukan hanya membekas tapi masih teringat jelas. Minami sadar akan hal itu, karenanya dia selalu tak ingin menyentuh apa yang dia lihat dan dia lakukan selama ini. Biarlah semua seperti apa yang dia rasakan apa adanya.

"Memangnya sekarang kau sedang apa?" Minami sedikit ragu dengan jawaban yang diberikan Atsuko tadi.

Terdengar gumaman di seberang telepon, sebelum akhirnya Atsuko bersuara dengan jelas, "yah, aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Sedikit tidak enak badan."

Sudah Minami duga, "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

.

"Bagaimana teman-teman? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Atsuko.

Minami membenahi tempatnya duduk. Dia mengusap-usap lengannya. Rupanya udara malam hari ini begitu dingin. Piyama berlengan panjang yang dia kenakan tak memberikan perlindungan apapun.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Hei, jangan berkali-kali menanyakan keadaanku dong. Kau tahu kan aku orang yang seperti apa? Seharusnya kau tak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu." Sanggah Atsuko.

Minami menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau seperti apa. Tapi aku sekarang tidak tahu keadaanmu bagaimana." Balas Minami. Dia memang benar. Dia kenal jelas Atsuko seperti apa, sudah enam tahun lebih mereka berteman. Jelas mereka saling hapal kebiasaan masing-masing. Namun sekarang berbeda. Mereka tak lagi sering berjumpa. Bagaimana bisa dia tak mencemaskan sahabatnya itu?

"Memang. Tapi longgarkan pikiranmu. Aku dan kau sama-sama baik kan?" Atsuko menanggapi.

"Rasanya aku ingin bertengkar denganmu." Balas Minami.

"Kau menganggap aku musuh ya?" tanya Atsuko bersamaan dengan gelak tawa setelahnya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu."

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini? Aku lihat di tv, kalian semakin kompak. Jangan sampai kehilangan posisi di senbatsu ya."

Minami tertawa, "terlalu beresiko bagi Akimoto-sensei untuk mengeluarkanku dari senbatsu."

Terdengar Atsuko memekik keras, "sejak kapan kau jadi percaya diri seperti ini?"

"Kau pikir aku kalah kawaii dari kouhei-ku?" balas Minami.

"Baik, baik. Sekarang aku jadi tahu semakin tua kau semakin tak tahu malu." Tawa Atsuko pecah. Butuh beberapa detik untuk kembali ke nada suaranya yang awal, "debutmu bagaimana?"

"Masih bulan depan. Sedikit gugup memang, tapi aku akan berusaha." Senyum Minami terkembang mengingat perihal debut solonya yang bulan depan benar-benar dimulai. Impian yang selama ini dia inginkan akhirnya akan tercapai.

"Wah, kau jadi sangat sibuk ya sekarang?" goda Atsuko.

Minami hanya membalas gumaman. Dia memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Apa boleh buat, posisinya sebagai general manager di AKB48 memang benar-benar menyita waktunya.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Minami.

"Ah, tak banyak yang aku lakukan." Balas Atsuko.

.

"Jangan lupa jaga dirimu. Sekarang kau kan sudah berjalan sendirian di dunia yang luas." Kata Minami.

"Aku tahu. Jangan khawatir, aku masih bisa membedakan hitam dan putih. Lagi pula hal seperti ini sudah aku inginkan sejak lama." Jelas Atsuko kemudian.

Benar. Dulu Atsuko bilang ingin memberikan kesempatan pada juniornya. Juga ingin menjadi aktris bukannya sebagai penyanyi solo. Termasuk kuliah ke luar negeri. Masih ada lagi beberapa alasan yang menyebabkannya lulus. Kenapa begitu banyak alasan yang diutarakan saat itu?

"Atsuko?"

"Ya, Minami?"

"Kenapa saat itu kau mengutarakan banyak alasan di depan orang? Sedangkan di depanku kau hanya berkata, 'aku ingin melihat dunia yang lebih luas'?" tanya Minami.

Rasa ingin tahu tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Selama ini dia tak pernah bertanya secara terperinci tentang rencana Atsuko. Sebagai teman, entah kenapa dia jadi tak bisa bertanya hal yang sebenarnya wajar untuk ditanyakan siapa pun?

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku belum memiliki tujuan apa-apa setelah lulus. Karena aku tidak ingin banyak orang cemas, aku katakan saja apa yang terlintas di pikiranku saat itu. Orang lain berbeda denganmu, mereka tidak akan langsung percaya dengan apa yang menjadi alasanku. Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah menerima alasanku saat itu. Tapi aku tidak membohongimu, aku memang ingin melihat dunia yang lebih luas. Dan ternyata seperti inilah dunia itu." Jelas Atsuko panjang lebar.

"Begitu rupanya."

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu saat itu kau pasti sedih. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Sebelumnya juga aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk lulus sebelum dirimu. Tapi, banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan. Tentang aku, grup kita, dan junior yang semakin bertambah. Aku tak bisa terus memikirkan diriku sendiri. Orang lain membutuhkanku." kata Atsuko. Nada suaranya semakin menurun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memikirkanmu saat itu. Kau memang bukan orang lain bagiku." Tambahnya.

"Aku tahu." Balas Minami. Setitik airmata tiba-tiba jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Minami?"

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

"Kau tidak tidur? Bukannya sedang sakit?" tanya Minami.

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa mengobrol denganmu. Sayang kalau aku harus tidur sekarang." Balas Atsuko.

Minami tersenyum. Memang, sudah begitu lama mereka tidak mengobrol seperti ini. Ah, beberapa bulan baru berlalu. Tapi kenapa Minami menganggap itu sudah sangat lama ya?

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berpikiran akan seperti ini. Tidak bertemu denganmu, tidak mengobrol, tidak bernyanyi dan menari bersama, bahkan melihat wajahmu saja sulit." Kata Minami. Rasa sedih kembali menyelimuti perasaannya.

"Maaf. Aku sudah merubah banyak hal." Suara Atsuko terdengar sangat menyesal.

Minami menggeleng dan menghapus airmata yang terus-terusan keluar dari matanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba membicarakan hal seperti ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Baiklah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal lain? Sebuah kenangan mungkin?"

"Ya. Karena hampir seluruh kenangan ini adalah kenangan bersamamu." Balas Minami.

.

Terdengar isakan tangis dari seberang telepon.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Minami sedikit khawatir.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha tidak menangis. Tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa." Terdengar suara tawa juga di sela-sela tangisan Atsuko.

"Aku juga. Tapi bukankah kita selalu tersenyum, menangis, dan bertengkar?" balas Minami.

"Ya. Juga berjalan, berlari, dan berhenti." Tambah Atsuko.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Perasaan mereka dua, merasakan hal yang sama. Kerinduan, yang sangat tidak tertahankan. Meskipun berkilo-kilo meter jarak mereka, namun hati mereka yang sudah sejak dulu terhubung, tak akan bisa membohongi satu sama lain. Persahabatan adalah seperti itu.

"Aku rindu." Kata Atsuko kemudian.

"Aku juga. Bahkan mungkin lebih darimu." Balas Minami.

"Benarkah? Senangnya, Takamina merindukanku~" goda Atsuko. Sejak dulu dia memang senang sekali menggoda sang general manager.

"Hei, sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku Takamina, Acchan."

"Hahaha, kau juga sama." Tawa Atsuko kemarin.

.

Minami menutup jendela kamarnya, berikut juga dengan tirai abu-abu yang menjuntai. Dia menuju ke ranjang dan mulai menarik selimut. Sesekali peregangan tubuh dia lakukan. Sembari terus berbicara di telepon.

"Kau tidurlah. Sudah malam." Kata Minami pada Atsuko. Tak terasa sudah lebih dari dua jam mereka berbincang lewat telepon. Dan bahkan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Iya. Kau juga, jangan sampai sakit." Balas Atsuko.

"Kau sendiri sedang terbaring, jangan menasehati orang lain." Ejek Minami. Tapi dalam hati dia senang, sahabatnya ini masih sama seperti dulu. Sering menasehatinya. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia. Ah, mereka memang bernostalgia semenjak tadi. buktinya di telepon hanya hal-hal yang sudah berlalu beberapa tahunlah yang dibicarakan.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Aku sudah minum obat dan istirahat kok. Aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Atsuko. Suaranya terdengar begitu tenang di telinga Minami.

"Aku juga. Mulai hari ini kita berusaha untuk lebih baik. Di masa depan aku ingin melihatmu menaklukan dunia yang luas ini." Kata Minami.

"Tenang saja. Yang pasti kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama."

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang kau meneleponku. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang aku nanti-nantikan. Sungguh, terima kasih." Kata Atsuko. Entah bagaimana agar Minami tahu, tapi sekarang dia sedang tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga senang hari ini bisa mengobrol denganmu. Benar-benar, ingin kulakukan terus-menerus." Balas Minami.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan aku akan meneleponmu ketika senggang." Kata Atsuko.

"Baiklah. Akan aku tunggu telepon itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan semuanya. Selamat malam, kawan." Kata Atsuko. Suara terdengar begitu lirih.

Minami tersenyum, "selamat malam. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, teman."

.

.

**Bagiku teman adalah hal pertama dan terakhir yang selalu aku ingat**

**Tidak peduli dia berada di mana**

**Tetapi aku tidak akan menaruhnya di urutan terakhir**

**Dalam hidupku.**

**.**

**Aku selalu berpikir**

**Masa depan selalu datang tanpa kami ketahui**

**Dan mengubah masa kini menjadi masa lalu**

**Mengapa seperti itu?**

**.**

**Meskipun aku ingin berlari dan memeluk temanku**

**Dia tidak akan berhenti dan berpaling padaku**

**Aku ingin melihatnya berjalan**

**Sekaligus tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku sendirian**

**.**

**Berpikir seperti ini memang sulit**

**Terlalu lama bersamanya telah membuatku lupa**

**Hitam dan putih atau Selatan dan Utara**

**Terasa sulit untuk kubedakan**

**.**

**Yang aku inginkan**

**Jarak yang memisahkan aku dengannya**

**Tidak akan merubah perasaan kami**

**Satu sama lain**

**.**

**Karena meskipun waktu berputar terlalu lama**

**Meskipun jarak terpaut terlalu jauh**

**Kenangan kami akan seperti sinar mentari**

**Yang menerangi hari-hari kami yang berbeda**

**.**

**Bagaimana pun, dia adalah temanku.**

.

.

.

**おわり**

.

.

Yak, berakhir dengan gejenya.

Pertama kali nulis AKB48 ternyata seru juga. Oh ya, fanfic ini terinspirasi setelah aku nonton AKB48 in Tokyo Dome Concert 2nd Day yang pas AtsuMina nyanyi Omoide no Hotondo sambil lari-lari, nangis-nangis. Sugoi pokoknya. Aku bener-bener salut sama pertemanan mereka.

Yosh, Mind to review?


End file.
